The New Hedgehog
by Supergogeta14
Summary: Its just another ordinary day on Mobius until something unexpected happens and Sonic and the gang meet a orange hedgehog named Aaron who becomes part of the team and someone take interest in this new Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1: The New Hedgehog

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST SONIC STORY IM DOING AND IM A PRETTY BIG FAN OF SONIC SINCE I GREW UP PLAYING THE GAMES AND ALL ^^**

**BUT ALSO THIS STORY FEATURES ONE OF MY OC'S AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE HIM AND THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter 1: The New Hedgehog

Amy rose: a 12 year old pink hedgehog girl wearing a red skirt and boots; was walking over to her friend cream: a small 4 year old rabbit; house to talk to her about something that's been on her mind lately and she just can't seem to let it go or ignore it. Amy approached the door to creams house, knocked on the door and waited a for a response. Vanilla: Creams mom who looked very similar to her daughter; Answered the door. "Oh hi Amy come on in" said Vanilla. "Thanks" said Amy walking into creams house. Amy walked over to the couch and sat down. Just as Amy sat down on the couch Cream walked in the room. "Hi Amy what brings you here" said Cream. "Well I've had this on my mind for a while and I feel like I need to tell someone and since your my friend Cream I thinks its best I told you" said Amy

"You can tell me Amy I wont tell anyone" said Cream. "Yes dear, you can tell us whats bugging you, im sure we can help you out with the problem" said Vanilla. Well you see...this may be hard for you to believe but I think...I think im giving up on Sonic" said Amy sadly. Both Vanilla and Cream had a surprised look on their face. "WHAT WHY!?" shouted Cream and Vanilla. "Well you see I have been chasing after Sonic for years now and I've never given up hope but, somethings telling me to let him go and to move on" said Amy. "Look dear your still young and going threw some changes maybe this sign is for the best" said Vanilla. "Yeah I guess your right but *sniff* I bet the reason he never

even wanted to date me is because *sniff* HE HATES ME!" said Amy as tears rolled down her face. Vanilla came over by the couch, sat down and put her arm around Amy.

"Oh dear Amy, Sonic doesn't hate you at all. He probably just prefers you as a friend that's all" said Vanilla. Amy wiped the tears away from her face. "Yeah your probably right but *sniff* thanks for talking to me guys I *sniff* needed that" said Amy walking toward the door. "Amy are you sure your ok?" said Cream. "Yeah im fine" Amy lied. On the inside Amy felt heart broken as she was realizing that the special hedgehog she loved would never love her back. "I-I have to go" said Amy walking out the door with tears rolling down her face. "Amy wait" said Cream trying to stop

her friend. "Let her go cream" said Vanilla. "She needs some time to herself right now".

Amy started walk back home with tears rolling down her face. "It looks like im going to have to face the facts I guess" said Amy. Amy was about half way home when the wind started to pick up and Amy looked over to see bolts of lightning surrounding the field beside her. "What is that?" she said to herself.

**MEANWHILE AT TAILS WORKSHOP...**

Tails is a 8 year old yellow fox who has bangs, wears red and white shoes and has two tails. He is very smart and kind person. Tails was working on the tornado adding a couple of upgrades on the plane. "Man when it sure is a beautiful day today. I think when im done ill take the tornado out for a spin" said Tails. Tails suddenly felt the wind pick up and sounds of thunder coming from the other direction. Tails looked over to see a field with bolts of Lighting all in one spot. "Man what is that? I can't see because of some of the trees. I better get down there for a better look." Said Tails getting up. "I wonder if Sonic or Knuckles notices this"

**MEANWHILE ON ANGLE ISLAND...**

Knuckles is red echidna who wears red shoes and white spiked gloves. Knuckles is also the guardian

of the Master emerald and protects it from being stole by thieves. Knuckles was looking out when he noticed that lighting bolts were coming from a distance off the Island. "Wow whats going on over there?" said Knuckles. "I would go over there but im guarding the master emerald right now and I don't want that lousy bat stealing it" said Knuckles. "Im pretty sure Sonic has noticed it he'll take care of it" said Knuckles kicking back and relaxing.

**MEANWHILE WITH SONIC...**

Sonic is a blue hedgehog who wears white gloves, red and white shoes with spike hair. Sonic was resting in a tree nearby where Amy was. Sonic felt the wind pick up and fell out of the tree landing with a THUMP. "Hey whats the big idea" said Sonic looking around. Sonic then noticed bolts of lighting close together over in a nearby field. "Wow whats happening over there?" said Sonic.

**MEANWHILE BACK WITH AMY...**

Amy was watching the lighting bolts get more and more violent. She didn't know what to think of this and kept watching it go on. Amy continued to watch until Tails came running up to her. "Amy what the heck is going on?" said Tails. "I don't know I was just walking home and this appeared. Do you have a clue what this is?" said Amy. "No clue I have never seen a weather pattern this bizarre before" said Tails. Just then Sonic ran up to the duo. "What in the heck is going on here?" said Sonic. "We don't know. Amy told me she was walking and I also saw this from a distance and I don't know what it is" said Tails.

Just then Cream came running by. "Guys whats going on I heard all these noises from my house?" said Cream. "Its a long story" said Amy. "Uh guys its getting extremely violent" said Tails. Tails was right the lightning was getting really violent and before anyone could say anything there was a bright flash of light. After a couple of seconds the light cleared and the group looked at where the lighting was to see an orange hedgehog who whore white gloves, red blue and black shoes. His arms and chest weren't bear unlike Sonic's and he had spiky hair. A little more spiky then Sonic. The grouped stared and awed at the sight. "_Man who is this boy? He does look pretty cute_" thought Amy. "Man that guy has some nice hair" said Sonic.

The orange hedgehog opened his eyes with a confused look on his face. "Whoa where am I?" said the orange hedgehog. "Why your on Mobius and im Sonic...Sonic the Hedgehog" said Sonic. "Its nice to meet you Sonic" said the orange hedgehog getting up. "And nice hair by the way". "Thanks" said Sonic. "Im Miles prower but my Friends call me Tails" said the yellow double tailed fox. "Its Nice to meet you Tails" said the orange hedgehog. "A-and im Amy" said the pink hedgehog. The orange

looked over at Amy with a smile."Amy huh? That's a pretty name. Its nice to meet you" said the orange hedgehog. Amy blushed at the orange hedgehogs comment. "Im cream" said the Small rabbit. "Well now aren't you adorable its nice to meet you cream" said the orange hedgehog looking over at cream. "So who are you exactly? Do you have name?" said Sonic. "Oh course I do man my name is Aaron... Aaron Walsh" said Aaron.

"Aaron huh? Well its nice to meet you" said Sonic. "So what brings you to Mobias anyway?" said Tails. "What are you talking about? Last thing I remember I fell asleep on my bed with a couple of things in my pocket" said Aaron. "You mean the things besides you" said Amy. Aaron looked down to see some of his stuff on the ground beside him. "Oh yeah thanks for pointing that out Amy I didn't notice it" said Aaron rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Well your welcome" said Amy smiling. Aaron knelt down to the ground and picked up his stuff.

"Now lets see here my Iphone, my iphone charger, my wallet, headphones and my shades. They should be useful except the phone part maybe" said Aaron. "So uh Aaron where exactly are you from" said Amy. "Well by the looks of it im from another universe cause this place looks nothing like mine" said Aaron. "Well it must be sad leaving everything behind" said Cream. Just then Aaron's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that. I was so amazed how I even got here that I forgot about my family and everyone else back in my universe" said Aaron. "Aw man first my dad now my whole family is gone" said Aaron sadly. Aaron fell to his knees in sadness and knew he would never see them again.

Sonic smiled and walked over toward him. "He man are you alright?" said Sonic. "Well I just lost my whole family and I wont be able to see them again so what do you think?" said Aaron. "Well look here why don't you hang with us. "What do you say?" said Sonic. Aaron looked up with joy. "Really?

Thanks man your a pretty cool guy Sonic" said Aaron. "I aim to please" said Sonic. "Well I really appreciate it. There's not a lot of people like you back where I come from" said Aaron.

"Don't Sweat it dude. You can live here on Mobius and build your own house" said Sonic. "But until you have your own home your going to have to stay with one of us" said Sonic. Amy was about to speak up but Tails beat her to it. "He can stay with me I got plenty of room" said Tails. "Well then its settled Tails you can help Aaron with his house while he stays at your place for awhile until his house

is done" said Sonic. "Alright sounds like a plan" said Tails. "Oh and Aaron one more thing" said Sonic.

"Alright what is it?" said Aaron. "Make sure you don't run into egghead Alright" said Sonic.

"Who's egghead?" said Aaron. "Sonic Means Dr. Eggman. He's an evil scientist who always tries to attack us and steal the Chaos emeralds" said Tails. "Alright ill be sure to keep an eye out" said Aaron. "Alright Well see you guys later" said Sonic. Sonic then zoomed off and was gone within seconds. "Man he sure is fast" said Aaron. "Yeah and trust me he can go a lot faster" said Cream. "Alright Well

I got to get back my mom. It was nice to meet you Mr. Aaron" said Cream walking back to her house. "Well common Aaron I might as well get you settled in" said Tails. "Follow me". "Alright well it was very nice to meet you Aaron" said Amy. "It was nice to meet you as well Amy" said Aaron waving goodbye. Amy shyly waved back and continued home, this time with a big smile on her face.

Aaron and Tails started to walk back toward Tails place and began to start a conversation. "So Tails why did you choose me to stay with you?" said Aaron. "Well you seem like a nice guy so why not?" said Tails. "Well your right I am a nice or at least that's what I have been told" said Aaron. "Well that's good to know" said Tails. Aaron decided to change the subject to something he was wondering. "Hey Tails what exactly are the Chaos emeralds?" said Aaron. "Well the Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a large variety of things" said Tails. "Those sound pretty powerful" said Aaron. "Yeah they are and when Sonic has all 7 he cane go super. Which I bet you could too" said Tails. "Well that seems like fun" said Aaron.

The duo continued to walk until Tails had a question of his own. "Hey Aaron I have a question of my own to ask you" said Tails. "Ok shoot" said Aaron. "How old are you?" said Tails. "Im 12" said Aaron. "Hey Amy is the same age as you" said Tails. "Really?" said Aaron. "Yeah honest" said Tails. "Well how old are you?" said Aaron. "Im 8" said Tails. Wow that's pretty young for someone who knows a lot" said Aaron. "Yeah I have always been pretty smart for my age" said Tails. "Its kinda the same for me except people say im pretty strong for my age" said Aaron. The duo kept talking until finally the reached Tails workshop.

"Alright where here" said Tails. "Whoa is that your plane?" said Aaron pointing at the Tornado. "It

sure is. Its called the tornado I fly around in it all the time" said Tails. "Wow you can fly a plane?" said Aaron. "I sure can. What about you do you know how to fly?" said Tails. "Well yeah I do. Back in my universe one of guys in my dads squad taught me how to fly" said Aaron. "Sweet maybe we can take the tornado out for a spin once we got you all settled" said Tails. "Yeah that would cool" said Aaron. So the duo walked inside Tails Workshop you could see tools and furniture all around. It was like a home and a workshop combined. Aaron continued to walk in but stopped to see something that caught his eye. He walked over to see a desk that had a flower pot with a plant growing in it and a picture of a pretty plant like girl inside a picture frame.

**(AN: FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS TO KNOW I PERSONALLY DIDNT LIKE SONIC X AT ALL BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE GOTTEN THAT FAR IN THE SHOW THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA OF WHO THE GIRL IN THE PICTURE IS)**

Aaron picked up the picture frame wondering who it was. "What the?" said Aaron. "DONT TOUCH THAT!" shouted Tails barging though and snatching the picture from Aaron. "Whoa Tails im sorry" said Aaron. "Im Sorry Aaron but its just...She was someone special too me" said Tails looking at the picture. "Did you, you know like like her?"said Aaron. Tails turned toward Aaron blushing. "I-I-I Prefer not to say" said Tails. Aaron then knelt down besides Tails. "Look Tails if there's anything you should know about me is im a man of my word, I was raised like that and I promise if you tell me I wont tell a soul" said Aaron.

Tails blush grew bigger. "Alright ill tell you" said Tails. "Yes I liked her, heck I loved her she was that one girl that I knew was right for me. Her name was Cosmo". "Well what happened did she reject you?" said Aaron. "No, You see me, Sonic and a bunch of are other friends that you have and haven't met were fighting these group of bad guys called the metarex." said Tails. "And you see what happened Sonic and Shadow couldn't beat them in the end so Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the us and the Galaxy". Tears were suddenly forming in Tails eyes and Aaron felt really bad for him. "Hey I've lost someone I love very much too I feel your pain" said Aaron.

Tails looked up at Aaron. "Really? What happened?" said Tails. "Well you see back in my universe my dad was in the military and was the Army's best special ops trainer and everything" said Aaron. "He even trained me all the fighting techniques I even know others techniques from other countries where ever he was stationed". "Wow that sounds really cool" said Tails. "Yeah and one day he was off fighting in a battle and me and my mom were at home, A general came to our door and knocked on it and told us that my dad had been killed on the battle lines" said Aaron Sadly. Tails suddenly noticed tears were forming in Aaron's eyes.

"Man that's awful im really sorry to hear that" said Tails. "Yeah it is but we do have a couple things in common" said Aaron. "Yeah" chuckled Tails. "We do". "Why don't we continue to get things set up" said Aaron. "Your Right common lets do it" said Tails.

**MEANWHILE AT AMY ROSE'S HOUSE...**

Amy was pacing around and just thinking. "Aw man I just can't get Aaron out of my head. Its like I

have developed a crush on him" said Amy. Amy then walked to her couch and sat down. "Well one things for sure I want to get to know him a little more I mean he does seem nice" said Amy. "Well I guess ill have to find out now won't I?"

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**-HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME DOING A SONIC STORY SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE A REAGULAR SERIES NOT ONE CHAPTER**

**-YES I KNOW COSMO IS FROM SONIC X BUT I ONLY LIKE THE PAIRING NOT THE SHOW MUCH AT ALL**

**-AND BECAUSE COSMO IS IN THIS DOESNT MEAN IM GOING TO PUT CHRIS IN THIS TOO. I MEAN HECK NO, YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM OR HIM BEING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY ONCE SO THATS THAT. SORRY FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO DONT HATE CHRIS BUT IM NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE**

**-ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO SEE HOW I DID AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**


	2. Chapter 2: New friends and a challenge

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER ONE IM GLAD YOU GUYS LOVE THE STORY**

**ALSO ONE OF YOU GUYS ASKED HOW OLD IS AARON AND IT DID MENTION IN THE THE LAST CHAPTER THAT AARON WAS 12 YEARS OLD SAME AS AMY.**

**ALSO PLEASE LEAVE AND THANKS FOR READING.**

Chapter 2: more Friends and a challenge

Aaron and Tails were in Tails workshop discussing and getting ready for their first day at building Aarons new home. "So Do you see these vehicles that im showing you" said Aaron showing Tails pictures of Vehicles from the popular video game back in his universe. "Yeah they look pretty impressive did you make these?" said Tails. "No" said Aaron. "But there from this video game back in my universe and I was hoping if me and you could build some of these" said Aaron. "Why would we build these?" said Tails. "Well I figured we can use these for a defense against Egg man"

said Aaron. "Well I do love building new machines so yeah we can give these a shot" said Tails.

"Yeah I can help you im pretty good at building stuff to you know" said Aaron. "Let me guess. Another guy in your dads squad thought you" said Tails chuckled. "Yeah hehe your right" said Aaron. "My dad did know a lot of people". "Alright now we need to know where you want your house built" said Tails.

"Well that field that you guys found me in did have a lot of room" said Aaron. "Perfect" said Tails. "Now lets gets these supplies down to the field so we can get started. We have a big day ahead of us".

"You said it little buddy" said Aaron.

Aaron and Tails started to hook the wood and supplies to the back of the Tornado. "Hey Aaron I have another question for you" said Tails. "Sure what is?" said Aaron. "I saw you working out for a while this morning. Do you work out often?" said Tails. "Oh yeah every morning. Its my daily routine that my dad put me on so id grow big and strong" said Aaron. "Well thats good to know. I mean I bet this build wont be as hard for you" said Tails. "I never said it would be easy" said Aaron. "Yeah Me neither but we better get going" said Tails climbing in the tornado. "Common hop in". Aaron started to climb on the tornado and hopped in the back seat. "Alright lets get moving" said Aaron.

**MEANWHILE ON ANGLE ISLAND...**

Knuckles was as usually guarding the master Emerald from thieves. Suddenly out of no where Sonic came speeding up to Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles long time no see" said Sonic. "Hey Sonic Whats up" said Knuckles. "Ah nothing mush but we someone yesterday" said Sonic. Knuckles looked over at Sonic. "It wasn't Egg man was it?" said Knuckles. "No of couse not. It was a new guy" said Sonic.

Knuckles raised an Eyebrow. "New guy?" said Knuckles. "Yeah his name is Aaron and he's a

hedgehog like me" said Sonic "You want to meet him?". "Sure but what about the master emerald?" said Knuckles. "It will be fine man just common" said Sonic. "Oh alright but if I come back and this emeralds gone then its on your hands sonic not mine" said Knuckles. "Alright then lets go" said Sonic.

So Sonic and Knuckles started to walk toward the field and off angle Island unaware that a white and tan bat named Rouge was following them. Rouge is a 18 year old white and tanned bat with a Contoured black jumpsuit which covers from the chest down, with a pink and heart-shaped with white trim breast plate. She also wears White long-stocking high-heel boots, with pink cuffs and heart-shaped motif at the toes, along with metal soles and heels. She wears makeup: Powder blue eyeshadow and Pink lipstick.

"Hhmm new guy huh? The Master emerald can wait I gotta get a load of this" said Rouge. Rouge then started to fly off Angel island.

**MEANWHILE WITH AARON AND TAILS...**

Tails had just landed the tornado in the same location where he had first met Aaron. The duo got out of the vehicle and Tails pulled out some blue prints. "Alright Aaron we nee to get started on the Walls and plumbing today" said Tails. "Alright Go on" said Aaron. "Well we should get started and im pretty good at building so for a house this size it could take at least a month or less" said Tails. "That sounds like pretty good timing" said Aaron. "yeah your right. Lets get started" said Tails.

**MEANWHILE WITH AMY...**

Amy Was in her kitchen with her cooking apron on cooking something in the oven. "Alright then should be done soon" said Amy. Just the the oven timer went off. "*gasp* there done" said Amy walking over to the oven. Amy put her oven mitts over, opened the oven door and took out a pan with freshly baked cookies with hearts on them. Amy set the pan with the baked cookies on the counter and took the over mitts off. "Man these smell good I hope he likes them" said Amy. " I should give him some water too I mean after all building a house isn't easy". Amy then got a glass, filled it up with water and set it next to the cookies on the oven pan.

"I really hope Aaron loves my cooking" said Amy. Amy then grabbed pan with cookies and the glass

of water and Careful walked out the front door and headed toward where Aaron and Tails were building.

**MEANWHILE AT EGGMAN'S HIDE OUT...**

Eggman was an egge shape looking guy who wears Pair of Pince-nez glasses with navy blue tinted lenses,red turtleneck jacket with white trim, large yellow cuffs with triangular notches cut into the side of each cuff, gold box-compartment accessories and a black contoured, form-fitting one-piece pants with two silver buttons in front. Eggman was spying on Tails and Aaron building a house for Aaron himself with the help of Tails. "So this is this new guy I have been hearing about from my egg bots" said Eggman. "And by the looks of it he doesn't look like he's bad at all". "Should we persuade him to join the Eggman empire doctor?" said one of Eggman's robots. "Well lets just see what happens as time goes by" said Eggman. "Im still curious about his whereabouts and where he comes from".

**MEANWHI****LE BACK WITH TAILS AND AARON...**

Aaron and Tails were putting up the walls to the house and were halfway done. "So Tails is there anyone I haven't met yet?" said Aaron. "Believe me Aaron you haven't met everyone yet but you eventually" said Tails. "Man it would be interesting to meet them all" said Aaron. Just then Aaron looked down the road to see Amy walking toward the house carrying some water and some vanilla cookies. "Hey Aaron" said Amy Walking up Aaron. "Oh hey Amy what up?" said Aaron. "Well I figured you could use a little break, so I baked you some cookies" said Amy. "I hope you like them". "Well thanks Amy that's very kind of you" said Aaron. Aaron reach over and took a cookie from the pan and took a bit of it. "mmmm this taste great" said Aaron. Aaron then started to eat the rest of the cookie.

"Did you make these?" said Aaron. "Yeah I did. Do you like them?" said Amy. "Like them? I love

them these taste amazing. Your a really good cook Amy" said Aaron. Amy blushed. "Why thank im glad you love my cooking" said Amy. "I love cooking you know". "Well keep up the great work Amy" said Aaron. "Cause at this rate I can't get enough". "Well that's very nice of you to say" said Amy. "Do you mind if I could have one Amy" said Tails. Amy looked over at Tails. "Well...they were for Aaron. But ok go ahead" said Amy handing Tails a cookie. Tails toook a bit out of the cookie and was impressed by how good it tasted. "Wow this is really good Amy" said Tails. "Your Welcome" said Amy.

Amy then turned her attention back to Aaron. "Hey Aaron I also got some water for you in case your thirsty" said Amy handing Aaron the glass of water. "Wow thanks Amy I am pretty thirsty" said Aaron. Aaron then took a drink from the glass and continued till it was all gone. "Ahhh that hit the spot" said Aaron. "But anyway thanks for your kindness Amy". "Well thank you for loving my cooking" said Amy. Both Amy and Aaron started laughing. "Well Anyway I better get back to work" said Aaron. "WAIT" shouted Amy stopping Aaron. "Yes Amy?" said Aaron. Amy did want to hang out with Aaron more. "D-do you mind if I help a little" said Amy. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure Amy? Cause this is a pretty tough job you know" said Aaron.

"Trust me Aaron im pretty tough" said Amy. "Just ask Tails". "She's right Aaron. She's thougher than she looks" said Tails. "Alright you can help" said Aaron. "But just be careful okay. Id hate to see you hurt". Amy blushed. " Aw now aren't you just the sweetest" said Amy. "y-yeah I guess so" said Aaron rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Tails Raised an eyeborw at Amy and had a pretty good guess at what was going on. "_Thats odd usually Amy does this type of stuff on Sonic unless..._" thought Tails. Something had just popped into Tails head. He had finally figured it that Amy likes Aaron. "_No way Amy likes Aaron! Well at least Sonic wont get bugged anymore but I should probably keep this to _

_myself for now so I don't embarrass Amy_" thought Tails.

**10 MINUTES LATER...**

Rouge was flying around looking for the so called "new guy". "Where is he? He should be some where" said Rouge. "Maybe he's with Sonic or fox boy". Rouge kept flying around until she found Tails, Amy and another figure building a house. "Bingo" said Rouge as she descended down toward them. "Alright this is turning out pretty well" said Aaron. "Yeah its turning out great" said Tails. Just then Rouge came flying down to the ground witch surprised everyone. "Rouge?" said Tails. "Well hey there fox boy" said Rouge. "What brings you here?" said Amy. "I heard there was some new guy" said Rouge. Aaron then turned to Rouge. "Hey who's this?" said Aaron.

Rouge suddenly turned her attention to the orange hedgehog and got a smile on her face. "Well now what do we have here" said Rouge. "Now aren't you cute". Aaron started to blush. "Now I guess all that flying was worth it cause you are really cute" said Rouge. Amy was started to get upset with

Rouge and a little jealous. "Um t-thanks I guess" said Aaron rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "You know as cute as you may be there is only one flaw" said Rouge. Aaron raised an eyebrow at Rouge. "Your a little young for me. Sorry cutie pie" said Rouge. "Ah that's ok I prefer you as a friend anyway" said Aaron. "Whatever" said Rouge.

Amy's anger faded away and she suddenly noticed Sonic and Knuckles walking up toward them. "Hey guys look its Sonic and Knuckles" said Amy. Aaron looked to over to see Sonic and a red echidna walking up towards. "Oh hey sonic whats up" said Aaron. "Nothing much. Just thought you'd like to meet someone" said Sonic. "Aaron this is Knuckles". "Hey Knuckie" said Rouge. Knuckles looked over at Rouge with a bit of anger on his face. "What are you doing here bat?" said Knuckles. "I wanted to see who the new guy was same as you" said Rouge. " Well Its nice to meet you" said Aaron Holding his hand out to shake. Knuckles looked over at Aaron and reached his hand out and shook Aaron's. "Its great to finally meet you" said Knuckles. "Yeah Sonic and Tails have told me about you" said Aaron.

"Yeah they have said a lot about you too" said Knuckles. "So I hear your pretty tough am I correct?". "Well yeah you heard right I am pretty tough thanks to my dad" said Aaron. "He's probably stronger then you knuckie" said Rouge. Knuckles looked over at Rouge looking pretty angry. "SHUT UP" shouted Knuckles. "Look Knuckie if he says he strong then he is" said Rouge. "You want prove that he's tougher then me" said Knuckles. "Sure why not after all this will be entertaining to watch" said Rouge. "Alright Fine" said Knuckles. "Hey Aaron how about you and I test each others strength in a little game of arm wrestling?". "Sure I don't see why not" said Aaron. "alright then meet me tomorrow at Angle Island where the master emerald is" said Knuckles. "alright ill be there" said Aaron

Amy then ran up to Aaron. "Aaron what are you doing?" said Amy. "I just thought by accepting that me and knuckles could have a friendly game of arm wrestling" said Aaron. "But Aaron Knuckles is really really strong do you think you'll stand a chance?" said Amy. I bet I can hold my ground" said Aaron. "What is going on here" said a female voice. Everyone turned around to see a brown squirrel girl with red hair and who wore a blue vest and boots. "What is going on here I heard yelling" said the squirrel girl walking up toward the group. "Nothing much Sal but there's someone you have to meet.

Its the guys I was telling you about" said Sonic. "Aaron this is Sally Acorn. Sally meet Aaron Walsh" said Sonic. "Its nice to meet you" said Sally reaching her hand out to shake. Aaron reached his hand o

ut after Sally's and shook Sally's hand.

"Its nice to you meet you too Sally" said Aaron. You know you two have some things you need to discuss" said Sonic. "We do?" said Aaron and Sally. "Yeah and trust me guys. You have a lot in common to discuss" said Sonic. "Why don't you two go for a walk". Aaron and Sally shrugged and started to walk the other direction. "um do you think you guys could give me a hand with the house since you sent Aaron and Sally off?" said Tails.

Aaron and Sally were walking down the dirt road talking. "So your name is sally. Do you mind if I call you Sal?" said Aaron. "Sure go ahead" said Sally. "So Sonic says we have some stuff in common". "Yeah what do we have in common?" said Aaron. "Well my dad was a leader. A king." said Sally.

"Hey my Dad was a leader too" said Aaron. "Wow really? What did he lead?" said Sally. "Yeah my

dad was any Army dog, a Marie, A military leader fighting for freedom" said Aaron. "But my dad also taught me Leadership and how to fight as well". "Well I am leader" said Sally. "Well I sorta am. You see im a princess". "No offense but you don't really look like a princess" said Aaron. Sally looked at him a giggled. "Well yeah I know but its true just ask Sonic" said Sally. "No no no I believe you Sal" said Aaron.

"But speaking of Sonic I saw you eyeballing him a little. Do you like him" said Aaron. Sally blushed a little. "Well to be honest...Yeah I do" said Sally. "Does he know you do?" said Aaron. "Well he's my boyfriend so of course he does" said Sally. "Well that's nice to know" said Aaron. "So what about you. Do you have a girlfriend?" said Sally. "Me? Oh no I don't have a girlfriend. What makes you say that?" said Aaron. "Well you look pretty cute I'd think anyone would be lucky to have a guy like" said Sally. "Well thanks I usually never get that complement" said Aaron. "Well you welcome now common lets get back to the others" said Sally. "It was nice to get to know you Aaron. Oh and by the way how old are you?". " Im 12 years old Sal" said Aaron.

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Tails woke up after a long night's rest. "*Yawn* ill go see if Aaron's up yet. Odds are that he is" said Tails getting up. Tails walked out of the bed room and into the living room and sure enough Aaron was up doing his daily routine of working out. "im not surprised to see you up" said Tails. "Yeah I keep doing this cause it keeps me in shape and reminds of my dad so that's why after he died I kept doing it" said Aaron doing situps. "Well you aren't you worried about today about going up against knuckles today?" said Tails. "Nope" said Aaron. Tails was surprised to hear this answer. "What Really?" said Tails. "Yeah buddy my dad always told me to have no fear" said Aaron. "So I concord my fears and here I am today". "Well do you think your going to win or lose?" said Tails. "I dont know. Ill just see what happens" said Aaron.

**10 MIUTES LATER...**

Aaron and Tails had gotten in the tornado and were getting ready to take off. "Alright you all set?" said Tails. "Yeah Ready when you are" said Aaron. "Alright here we go" said Tails then started the plane up and flew it away from the workshop and into the air. Aaron was sitting in the back enjoying the breeze as the wind blew against his face. "Hey Aaron look down there. you see that floating island with the mountain and waterfall?" said Tails. "Yeah why?" said Aaron. "That's Angel Island" said Tails. Tails then descend the plane down toward the island. Tails smoothly landed the plane near the pillar where at the top is where the master emerald lies. Aaron looked up at the pillar to see Knuckles waiting there with a wooden table.

Aaron and Tails got out of the Tornado to see that their friends were there waiting on them. "Hey Aaron" said Amy walking up to Aaron. "Oh hey Amy im glad to see that you came" said Aaron. Amy then leaned over and kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Good luck" said Amy. Aaron blushed. "Wow thanks Amy ill do my best" said Aaron. Sonic came up to Aaron and put his hand on Aarons shoulder. "Hey you'll do great man I believe you can do it" said Sonic. "Wow thanks Sonic ill will" said Aaron. Aaron then noticed cream and her mother. "Hey there Mr. Aaron" said Cream. Aaron looked over at Cream and knelt down beside her. "Why hey there Cream im glad you and your mom came here to support us" said Aaron. "Well I wish you the best of luck Mr. Aaron" said Cream. "Well its nice to finally meet you Aaron" said Vanilla. "Just be careful dear alright". "Alright I will." said Aaron.

Sally then walked up to Aaron. "You know you don't have to do this right?" said Sally. "Yeah I know but ill be careful Sal" said Aaron. "Alright just don't hurt yourself" said Sally. Aaron then started to walk up the steps to the Master emerald and Knuckles. When Aaron was half way up Rouge came flying over. "Don't worry cutie-pie you'll be just fine against Knuckie" said Rouge. "Alright thanks for support" said Aaron. Aaron then continued up the steps to Knuckles along with everyone else following him. Aaron had finally reached the top with Knuckles waiting. "Hey you finally made it" said Knuckles. "Nothing personal or anything but hey I thought we could just test are strength" said Knuckles. "None taken man im ready for this" said Aaron. Knuckles and Aaron walked to the table

and put there elbows on the table and locked hands.

"Alright you ready" said Knuckles. "Yeah when ever you are" said Aaron. "Alright you two I want this to be a fair match so play by the rules" said Sonic. "Alright now on you mark...get set...GO!" shouted Sonic. Aaron and Knuckles immediately started to apply force to their wrist's and hand's both of them giving it everything they got. By the looks of everyone else they were shocked that Aaron was lasting against Knuckles amazing strength.

**30 MINUTES LATER...**

Aaron and Knuckles were still going at it not bearing to give up and neither of them were near a stopping point. "Man do you think that Aaron and Knuckles are equal in strength?" said Tails. "Im not sure but Aaron is doing a great job I had no idea that he was capable of this" said Sonic. Aaron and Knuckles were both no where near from giving up and finally Knuckles spoke up. "You know. Your tougher then I imagined" said Knuckles. "I can say the same for you" said Aaron. "Speaking of are strength how much can you lift anyway?" said Knuckles. "Well my maximum I can lift is about...Almost 300 pounds. 290" said Aaron. Knuckles eyes widened and he looked incredibly shocked.

"300 POUNDS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME I CAN LIFT WAY WAY MORE THEN THAT HOW ARE YOU EVEN HOLDING YOUR GROUND AGAINST ME?" shouted Knuckles. Aaron was in complete shock and had no idea what was up. "_That's impossible I cant lift more the 290 pounds. Did I somehow get stronger when I was brought here? This is really confusing me a lot_" thought Aaron. Knuckles then looked at Aaron. "Look man I doubt this will end anytime soon so... Why don't we just say that we're evenly matched" said Knuckles. "agreed" said Aaron. Both Knuckles and Aaron let go other each other hands and looked at each other. "That's was pretty impressive Aaron" said Knuckles. "Maybe you can help me guard the Master emerald sometime". "Alright thanks Knuckles but anyway good game" said Aaron holding his hand out. Knuckles then reached his hand out and shook Aaron's. "Yeah good game" said Knuckles.

**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE NEW HEDGEHOG AND IM REALLY GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I HAVE TO SAY THANKS :D**

**ALSO IN CASE SOME OF YOU DONT KNOW WHO SALLY IS. SALLY IS FROM SONIC SATAM AND FROM THE COMICS SO JUST IN CASE YOU DIDNT KNOW WHICH PROBABLY MOST OF YOU KNOW OR NOT.**

**ALSO THERE ARE GOING TO BE MORE SURPRISES IN THIS STORY BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ILL SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME PEACE!**


End file.
